I can wait forever
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: "Genial, ahora voy de traductora" En un lugar dónde sólo tú conoces su idioma, ¿Te callarías y que se quede la gente sin poder hablar o dejarías a un lado tu timidez y harías de traductora? Eso es lo que le pasa a Bella con la familia francesa de su madre
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** sólo la trama es mía (:

_I can wait forever_

Summary: «Genial, ahora voy de traductora» En un lugar dónde sólo tú conoces su idioma, ¿Te callarías y que se quede la gente sin poder hablar o Dejarías a un lado tu timidez y harías de traductora? Eso es lo que le pasa a Bella con la familia francesa de su madre.

Capítulo 1

Bella se encontraba recostada en el sillón de su sofá, viendo tranquilamente la tele. No tenía que estudiar, pues ya estaba de vacaciones, y para su suerte entraba a la universidad con una nota en selectividad bastante buena. Por lo que se podía dar el lujo de vaguear en su casa, aprovechando que sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Su madre, Renée había ido a visitar a sus padres y de paso sacarlos un rato a pasear por un parque cercano a la vivienda de los abuelos de Bella; no es como si ella no quisiera verlos, es más, todos los días iba a visitarlos y a veces se quedaba allí a comer con ellos y con sus primos. Y su padre, Charlie, estaba trabajando. Su hermano Jasper estaba de camino hacia su casa, pues vivía en el campus de la Universidad de Phoenix, y su hermana Rosalie estaba en una cita con un «amigo». Por otro lado, su verdadera amiga, Ángela, no podía quedar con ella porque ya se había ido de viaje. Por lo que estaba completamente sola en su casa.

Tenía amigas, claro. Pero de esas que te hablan por hablarte y ahora mismo Bella no tenía ninguna gana de poner una sonrisa falsa.

Volvió a pulsar el botón que pasaba de canal y en la pantalla apareció Bob Esponja. Cómo no, estaba haciendo travesuras con su amigo Patricio. Decidió dejarlo; no había nada mejor en la tele. Estaba harta de escuchar las noticias: siempre era lo mismo.

Se acomodó en el sillón y cuando empezó a prestar atención a la televisión, el timbre de la casa sonó. Se quedó extrañada; no esperaba a nadie y su madre no le había dicho que tuvieran visita. Miró por la mirilla y vio a su tío Harry con su pequeña prima en brazos. Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

―¡Hola! ―saludó.

―Hey, Bella. ¿Te puedo dejar a Abie? A Sue y a mí nos ha surgido un imprevisto y tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

―No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella ―respondió, cogiendo la niña entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente, se retorció entre sus brazos y se acomodó entre los brazos de su prima.

―No volveremos muy tarde ―«eso se traduce que hasta las diez de la noche no vuelven y son las doce y media del mediodía…»

―No tengo nada que hacer, de todas formas ―comentó.

―Gracias, y lo siento por no avisar antes. ¡Adiós! ―le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y otro a Bella en la mejilla y se fue de nuevo hacia su coche. Bella le despidió con un gesto de mano y volvió al interior de su casa.

«Al menos tendré entretenimiento con Abie. Nunca me aburro con ella» pensó con una sonrisa.

Abie ni se inmutó cuando su prima la dejó descansar en el sofá y siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Bella se sentó a su lado, haciéndole costillas en la espalda suavemente; eso lograba relajar a la pequeña. Siguió viendo cómo Bob Esponja continuaba con sus travesuras, hasta que Abie volvió a retorcerse y abrió sus ojos chocolates.

―Hola, Abie ―saludó Bella, dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Dónde está papá? ―preguntó abrazando a su prima.

―Le ha surgido una emergencia y te han dejado conmigo.

―Ah… ¿Y Tío Charlie y Tía Renée? ―volvió a preguntar paseando su mirada por la habitación.

―Tía Renée está con mis abuelos y Tío Charlie trabajando ―respondió―. ¿Quieres una muñeca?

La pequeña chilló con efusividad y asintió enérgicamente. Después de hurgar entre sus cosas, encontró dos Barbies que guardaba para cuando ella venía y se las entregó. Estuvo jugando un rato con ella, riéndose de las cosas que decía Abie. La niña preguntó dónde estaban Jasper y Rosalie, extrañando a sus primos. Los veía poco, y los quería mucho. Prácticamente, eran los únicos con los que podía jugar, dejando a un lado su edad; la familia materna apenas tenía contacto con ella. Aunque los veía, no era lo mismo. Ella llevaba cinco años creciendo entre sus primos y de un día para otro, la familia materna se plantó en su casa, llenando su habitación de juguetes caros. Pero Abie no era una niña tonta y sabía que sólo lo hacían porque creían que así podrían comprar el cariño de ella. Pero estaban muy equivocados; la niña no dio síntomas de querer verlos, lo que sí hacía con Jasper, Rosalie y Bella.

Después de un rato jugando, Abie pidió ver la televisión a Bella y que cambiara de canal, pues no le gustaba lo que estaban echando. Se sentó en el sofá, sin soltar a su Barbie.

Sobre las una llegó Jasper, cargando varias maletas y el maletín de su portátil colgado sobre su antebrazo.

―¡Jazz! ―gritó Abie, soltando su muñeca y yéndose hacia su primo. Él soltó todo, para cogerla en brazos. Se abrazaron y después la volvió a dejar en el suelo, revolviéndole un poco su pelo negro.

―Hola, querida hermana ―ésta rodó los ojos y se fue hacia él, abrazándolo también. A pesar de que se peleaban, no podían pasar el uno sin el otro.

Jasper era alto, tan alto que casi rozaba la parte superior de la puerta principal. Tenía el cabello dorado y algo alborotado. Cuando mirabas sus ojos, parecía que tenías el mar frente a ti de los profundos y azules que eran. Estaba estudiando psicología y había terminado el quinto curso de carrera, lo que quería decir que ya se había licenciado; dentro de un par de días sería la graduación. Aparte de eso, ahora se debía preparar para el examen del PIR ―Psicólogo interno residente― y optar para una plaza en el St. Joseph's Hospital. Su carácter era pasivo y si se enfadaba, era de broma con sus hermanas y era un poco bromista cuando se daba la ocasión.

―¿Cómo te ha ido? ―preguntó Bella.

―Todo muy bien, como ya sabes ―contestó su hermano, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Bella no podía estar más orgullosa del hermano que tenía―. ¿Y a ti? ¿No tengo ningún cuñado aún? ―preguntó con un tono bromista, haciendo reír a ambas.

―Claro que no, tonto. Sabes que sólo me quiero centrar en mis estudios y cuando los termine, ya se verá lo que pasa. No soy como Rosalie que está como loca buscando a su príncipe azul; para mí, eso puede esperar.

―Lo sé; pero no es típico que una chica de diecisiete años no piense en novios y sí piense en estudios.

―Puede esperar. Además, ¿para qué tenerlo a una edad temprana si tarde o temprano te vas a hartar de novios?

―Díselo a Rose ―comentó Jasper, cogiendo a su prima en brazos y llevándola al salón.

―Es el ejemplo perfecto ―musitó Bella.

Rosalie tenía ansias de conocer a su príncipe azul. Había estado saliendo con algunos chicos, pero ninguno serio. Todos eran unos imbéciles que no servían ni para darte la hora, que sólo aprovechaban su belleza para salir con otra belleza y así presumir de _belleza. _Pero «dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces»

Los dos hermanos y Abie estuvieron hablando un rato y haciendo bromas, hasta que su madre los llamó diciendo que en cuanto llegase ella y su padre, debían estar preparados para salir a almorzar a un restaurante. No dijo el por qué, sólo que tenían que estar presentables. Bella refunfuñó, pues odiaba arreglarse y nada más y nada menos que para almorzar en un restaurante ostentoso. Bueno, en sí, Bella odiaba todo lo ostentoso y que gastasen dinero en ella.

Localizaron a Rosalie y les dijo que iba a salir del centro comercial y salía para su casa. Bella daba vueltas en su habitación, sin saber qué ponerse. «Estad presentables» era lo único que había dicho su madre, por lo que las sudaderas y vaqueros quedaban descartados. Y ella no tenía faldas ni vestidos.

―¡Bella! ―su hermana Rosalie abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Bella parada frente al armario sin saber qué ponerse―. Tenemos que arreglarnos cuanto antes.

Rosalie era todo lo contrario a Bella; tenía el cabello dorado como Jasper y sus ojos eran bastante similares, por no decir que habían sido calcados. Aunque no era tan alta como su hermano mayor, era _considerablemente_ alta y tenía un cuerpo que cualquier modelo desearía. A veces, podía tener un carácter frío y te trataba con un poco de antipatía, pero cuando la conocías de verdad, sabías que era porque le ocurría algo; era muy dulce y cariñosa con su gente más allegada, y podía volverse loca por ir a un centro comercial y no comprar nada.

A su lado, Bella no era nada y no parecía que eran hermanas. Tenía el cabello de un color que se asemejaba al chocolate y sus ojos eran de un color semejante. Era baja, de un metro sesenta más o menos. Su carácter lo dominaba la terquedad y la cabezonería que tenía cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja. Al igual que su hermana, podía ser muy brusca cuando se lo proponía, pero dejando eso a un lado, era cariñosa y tierna, aunque tímida.

―¿Mamá te ha dicho cómo tenemos que vestirnos o qué? ―preguntó Bella con irritación. Estaba desesperaba por la que le podía caer si venía su madre y veía que no estaba arreglada.

―Claro que sí. Y ahora, vente a mi habitación que hay mucho que hacer ―ordenó la rubia, saliendo disparada hacia su habitación. En cuanto Bella cerró la puerta de la habitación, vio que en la cama reposaban varios conjuntos. Uno quedó descartado nada más que lo vio.

―Eso te lo pondrás tú, porque no pienso ponerme ese ―dijo dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio.

―Bien. Mamá me ha dicho que no nos pongamos nada muy ostentoso, sólo algo presentables. Por lo que los vestidos de largo quedan descartados, por lo menos estos de aquí… ―Rosalie seguía hablando, ignorando las palabras anteriores de su hermana. Sabía lo que iba a ponerse, pero lo difícil era su hermana. Salió de la habitación para preguntarle a su hermano si su madre le había dado órdenes más explícitas que las que le dio a ella. Le dijo que él se pondría una camisa y un traje de vestir, pues así se lo había pedido Renée. Por lo tanto, siguió hurgando entre su armario, pensando que su madre había dado órdenes muy raras.

La llamó y le dijo que con un vestido de cóctel o algo parecido irían perfectas. Rosalie se metió dentro de su armario de nuevo y hurgó entre los vestidos de cóctel. Al fin y al cabo, era un almuerzo.

Rosalie se iba a poner un vestido de color rojo ocre, que pendía de dos finas tirantas. Se le pegaba al pecho, haciendo que le cayera liso alrededor de ella, hasta las rodillas. En la parte del pecho, tenía pedrería de un rojo más oscuro que el vestido, resaltando la zona. Era casi transparente, pero bajo el vestido, había una tela especial para que no se transparentase. Se calzó unos tacones bastante altos, del mismo color que el vestido y de aguja; parecían unos peep toe. El pelo lo llevaba suelto como siempre.

El vestido de Bella era strapless, de color turquesa. Llevaba, como estampado, flores blancas puestas desigualmente sobre el vestido. Le realzaba el pecho y le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Su hermana le había sacado unos tacones de esparto, para mayor seguridad; conociendo a Bella, seguro que se haría un esguince con los tacones que llevaba puesto ahora mismo. Eran blancos, tipos peep toe y una pequeña cinta se ataba al tobillo. También le dejó el pelo suelto.

Se maquillaron justo lo necesario y luego bajaron las escaleras; Bella con cuidado, claro. Jasper ya estaba allí abajo, intentando descifrar qué hacer con Abie. Rosalie se la llevó para el cuarto de Bella, ya que allí había ropa para la niña, para casos como este. Le puso un vestido rosa, de cuadros, con pequeñas fresas como estampado y unas sandalias egipcias marrones. La peinó y bajaron las escaleras justo cuando su madre entraba por la puerta.

Renée llevaba un vestido simple, blanco y con varios detalles en azul marino en el bajo y el escote del vestido. Conjuntado con unos tacones azules marino, parecidos a los de Rosalie.

Renée y Charlie se fueron en el coche patrulla, mientras que los hermanos y la pequeña prima se fueron en el descapotable de Rose. «Menos mal que tenemos una sillita por si las moscas» pensaron los tres con alivio. Bella se sentó en la parte trasera con Abie. Rose siguió a sus padres hasta un restaurante, que a pesar de todo, no parecía tan ostentoso.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Abie desde los brazos de Bella.

―En un restaurante, cariño ―respondió a Renée con ternura.

―¿Y por qué estamos aquí? ―inquirió Jasper.

―Vais a conocer a mi familia ―soltó Renée. Pero eso, para los tres hermanos, no tenía nada de especial. Tenían dos tíos y una tía y ellos tenían hijos, es decir, eran sus primos y ya los conocían. Por lo que les resultó raro.

―Ya la conocemos… ―dijo Rosalie, esperando que alguien le llevase la contraria.

―Sólo conocéis una parte de ella. También tengo familia en Francia y no los veo desde que yo era como Abie. Han venido a vernos a nosotros y de paso a conoceros a vosotros.

―¿En serio tenemos familia en Francia? ―preguntó con escepticismo. A ella le encantaba el francés y, por una vez, podría hablar con alguien que hablase tan bien como ella.

―Eso es genial ―dijo Jasper―. ¿Entramos?

―Claro, sólo os quería dar una pequeña introducción ―rió Renée.

Cogida de la mano de Charlie, y con sus tres hijos y su sobrina, Renée entró al restaurante y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. Abie, al instante, ocultó la cara en el hueco del cuello de Bella. Una oleada de gritos se escuchó en la estancia y dos mujeres apretaron a Renée en un fuerte abrazo. Los demás presentes, esperaban su turno para poder abrazar a su… lo que fuera.

―Me siento intimidada ―susurró Bella, a lo que Jasper rió.

―Pues yo no ―Rosalie sonrió.

―Tú es que nunca estás intimidada ―a Jasper le encantaba hacer reñir a Rose, así que cuando se le ofrecía la oportunidad, no la desaprovechaba. Rose le dio un empujón juguetón.

―Eres tonto, ¿lo sabías?

―No, pero lo tomaré como un halago.

―¿Podéis para ya? ―sentenció Bella y una risita se escapó de los labios de Abie―. Parecéis dos niños chicos y, resulta que la más sensata es la pequeña de la familia ―Dijo Bella, usando su sarcasmo tan propio de ella.

―Venga ya… Aquí el mayor soy yo ―y con ese comentario, se ganó dos collejas por parte de sus hermanas.

Mientras tanto, Renée recibía y daba abrazos y Charlie la acompañaba. Algunos lo conocían otros no. Aparentemente, ninguno de los dos se acordaba de sus hijos y de su sobrina, pero parecía mejor que esperasen para no armar tanto revuelo a la hora de las presentaciones.

―¿No veis que estamos dando la nota? ―musitó Bella, al borde de los nervios. No le gustaba se el centro de atención y ahora mismo lo estaba siendo; eso la sacaba de quicio.

―Como digas el comentario que quieres decir, te quedas sin descendencia, _Jaspercito _―amenazó Rosalie, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

―Como digas, hermana ―tragó saliva y miró a Bella―. ¿Dile algo no? Tú eres la pequeña y…

―Lo siento, Jasper, pero te lo has ganado ―le guiñó un ojo a Rosalie y las dos rieron.

―Es injusto que yo sea el único hombre de la familia.

―Es lo que hay ―respondieron las dos, al unísono.

Jasper iba a replicar, cuando Abie lo interrumpió.

―Jasper pierde esta vez ―rió, sacando la cabeza del hueco de su cuello. Rosalie y Bella se miraron sorprendidas y rieron sin poder aguantarse; por otro lado, Jasper se quedó igual de sorprendido, y al instante optó una mueca de enfado.

―¿Sí? Pues hala, se acabó eso de jugar con Jazz ―se cruzó de brazos indignado.

―¡No! ―gritó la pequeña, alargando la «o» haciendo que todo el mundo parase con lo que estaba haciendo y se girara hacia el cuarteto.

―Lo que faltaba ―a Bella se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando todos los observaban.

―No, hermanita, esto es mejor ―comentó Rose con una ancha sonrisa en la cara, disfrutando ser el centro de atención. No es que fuera egocéntrica ni nada por el estilo, sólo le gustaba que la gente se fijara en ella.

Jasper no estaba en mejor situación que la de Bella, con una sonrisa tensa en su boca, pero sin el sonrojo. Abie, en cambio, no podía parar de mirar a cada uno de los presentes, ya sin la vergüenza de estar entre gente que no conocía.

Renée carraspeó la garganta y al instante, todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Fue hacia los cuatro junto con Charlie.

―Este es mi hijo mayor, Jasper ―empezó por Jasper―, ella es la mediana, Rosalie ―«y la que parece que va a explotar por la acumulación de sangre en las mejillas es mi hija menor, Bella "tomate" Swan» pensó con sarcasmo Bella―, y mi hija pequeña, Isabella ―«genial, ¿no podía presentarme sólo como Bella?» Rodó los ojos en respuesta― y ella es mi sobrina Abie.

En ese momento, los tres se tomaron la libertad de mirarlos a todos y cada uno. Allí estaban sus abuelos maternos, Emerick y Grace; su abuelo les guiñó un ojo enfundándoles confianza y su abuela levantó los pulgares en el aire. También estaban su tío Alfred, con su pelo castaño ―casi rubio― al lado de su tía Lauren y sus dos hijos, Hugo y Darren. Ambos eran gemelos y eran una copia exacta de su padre y tenían quince años. Al lado de ellos dos, se encontraba su primo Jacob ―tan grande como siempre a pesar de tener dieciséis años― y sus padres Billy y Rebecca. Rebecca hablaba en susurros con Cindy de lo orgullosa que estaba de sus sobrinos. Cogida de la mano de Cindy estaba Amber, su hija de siete años que veía a sus primos con una sonrisa; sobre todo a Bella, que parecía que iba a explotar. Alfred, Billy y Cindy eran los hermanos de Renée.

Las demás caras ―que eran casi todas― no les sonaban de nada. Excepto una de ellas, que la había visto por el Facebook de su madre, hace unos meses. La primera mujer que se acercó a ellos, era una de las que había abrazado efusivamente a su madre. Tenía el cabello como la miel y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que quedabas prendados de ellos en la primera mirada que posabas en ellos. Tenía la cara con corma de corazón y la tierna sonrisa que posó en sus labios, hacía pensar que era una persona cariñosa. Llevaba un precioso vestido marrón, con dibujos desiguales bordados en blanco y unos tacones del mismo color que el vestido.

―¡Hola! ―pero antes de que pudiera hablar, una chica se posó ante ellos. Aunque era baja, tenía un rostro dulce y dejaba claro que ya no era una niña. Sus ojos eran más oscuros que los de Jasper y su cabello, negro como el azabache, apuntaba a todas direcciones. Vestía un vestido como el de Bella con estampados desiguales de colores blancos, marrones y rosas. Sus tacones eran aún más grandes que los de Rosalie; eran otros peep toe, pero iban amarrados a la parte trasera del tobillo.

―Alice, no seas maleducada ―le regañó su madre dulcemente. Esme no era de reñir a nadie, y mucho menos a sus hijos.

―Perdón, pero no me he podido resistir. Soy Alice ―se presentó.

―¡Hola! ―saludó Rosalie―. Es un placer conocerte, Alice.

―El placer es mío, Rosalie.

―Debido a que mis dos hermanos se han quedado en shock, te los presentaré. Jasper, veintidós años, soltero y acaba de estudiar la carrera de psicología. Isabella, pero lo odia, diecisiete años, soltera y va a entrar a la universidad el próximo curso.

―Vale que estemos en shock, pero otra cosa es que nos presentes como si fueras un agente del FBI. Sólo te ha faltado el tipo de sangre que tenemos los dos ―habló Bella, por fin.

―Lo que digas, Bella. Bueno, ella es Abie, cinco años, prima y le gusta Pocoyo.

―¿Por qué no te metiste a policía en vez de abogada? ―replicó Jasper, con ironía.

―Cállate ―contestó ella.

―No parecéis hermanos. Digo, en el aspecto físico; en el carácter sí que os parecéis ―comentó Esme―. Esme, cuarenta y cinco años, casada, dos hijos, una hija, decoradora de interiores ―les siguió el royo Esme―. Soy prima de vuestra madre.

―Entonces tu padre es nuestro tío abuelo, ¿no? ―preguntó Rose.

―Exacto.

A ellos, se les unió Carlisle Cullen, el esposo de Esme. Era rubio y Alice había heredado sus ojos de él. Parecía un actor de cine, por el cual millones de adolescentes gritan por él.

―Buenas.

―Hola ―saludaron los tres Swan.

―Soy Carlisle Cullen, esposo de Esme y padre de Alice. Un gusto.

―El gusto es nuestro, señor Cullen ―dijo Jasper, apretándole la mano. A las dos chicas, les dio un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, la otra mujer que había apretado fuertemente a Renée se acercó a ellos. Se parecía bastante a su abuelo Emerick, con esos ojos profundos y claros.

―Yo soy la prima de vuestra madre, Heather. Es un placer.

―Para nada ―Rosalie sacó a relucir su hostilidad cuando una chica de la edad de Bella hizo acto de presencia. Se presentó como Jessica, hija de Heather. Iba con superioridad y las hermanas Swan la calaron de inmediato: quería cazar a Jasper. Ninguna de las dos quería una tía como ella de cuñada.

Renée volvió, viendo que su hija empezaba a sacar su antipatía.

―Venid conmigo, chicos ―cogió a Jasper de la mano y se paró frente a otra de sus primas. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, sus ojos eran grises y denotaban amor―. Ella es Carmen, mi prima. Él es Eleazar, su esposo y ellas dos Tanya e Irina, sus hijas.

«La tal Tanya tiene pinta de ser una zorra, pero Irina tiene cara de que, verdaderamente, quiere ser nuestra amiga» pensó Bella, al ver a las dos chicas. Tanya era de la edad de Tanya e Irina tenía dieciocho recién cumplidos. Después de hablar un poco con Carmen y Eleazar, Renée los llevó con otro grupo, cuando volvió a notar la repulsión de Rosalie hacia Tanya.

―Hola, Anthony―saludó Renée, al llegar al lado de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el cabello color miel y ojos verdes, muy claros. Estaba claro que era hermano de Esme. La mujer que lo acompañaba tenía el cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

―Hey ―saludó el hombre―. ¡Qué alegría conoceros, chicos!

―El placer es nuestro ―musitó una vez más Jasper, cansado de decir la misma frase cada dos por tres. Tendría que hablar con sus hermanas para que hablasen ellas también.

―Ella es Sadie, mi prometida y esta pequeña de aquí es mi hija Kate, de nueve años ―la pequeña tenía el cabello de un rubio bastante claro y totalmente liso. Era la viva imagen de su madre.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales y los que más participaban eran Jasper y Rosalie; la timidez de Bella hacía que fuera incapaz de articular palabra.

El próximo pariente de Renée fue Mathew, que vivía también en Phoenix, pero por azares de la vida, él sólo conocía a Jasper y a Rose desde que eran muy pequeños. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de él, y por eso se limitaron a asentir. Mathew tenía un hijo de la edad de Bella llamado Eric y era padre soltero. Oscar, hermano de Mathew, también era primo de Renée y estaba casado con Marie y próximamente serían padre. No querían saber el sexo del bebé hasta que este estuviese dispuesto a salir de la barriga de su madre. Mathew y Oscar eran hijos del último hermano de Emerick. Eran tres hermanos, dos hombres y una mujer.

La siguiente, fue la hermana de Esme. Se llamaba Elizabeth y era otra copia de Esme, excepto en los ojos, pues eran de un azul intenso. Estaba casada con Andrew y era madre de trillizos: Brad, Claire y Elissa. Tenían catorce años y estaban aplatanados en una silla junto con Kate, Alice y dos hombres más.

―Entonces, ¿no saben nada de inglés? ―preguntó con sorpresa Renée―. ¡Esme, ven aquí!

―¿Qué pasa, Renée? ―preguntó Esme.

―¿Cómo que tus hijos no saben hablar inglés? ―espetó con incredulidad.

―Pues no sé. En Francia, el inglés es optativo a la hora de elegir en el instituto y nosotros siempre hemos cogido el español y el alemán. Además, cuando estamos allí nadie habla inglés y menos con sus abuelos pártenos.

―¿Y Alice por qué sí?

―Porque Alice decidió dar inglés y español en el instituto. Emmett y Edward se decantaron por el español y por el alemán. Yo no los podía forzar a hablar inglés.

―Pues qué mal… ―comentó Elizabeth.

―Qué va, Elizabeth. Bella sabe hablar a la perfección el francés…

―¡Chicos, Bella sabe hablar Francés! ―les dijo Esme en francés y todo el mundo volvió a posar la mirada sobre Bella. La chica otra vez se puso colorada al tope.

―Ay, por Dios ―gimió Bella. Deseó hacer lo que Abie hizo cuando entraron al restaurante, pero por desgracia no podía.

―Dile que venga ―gritó Kate desde la mesa en la que se encontraban todos los hijos de los primos de su madre. Eso era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

―¡Vamos, Bella! ―apremió Rosalie.

Rose le había echado el ojo a uno de los dos hombres que estaba en la mesa con los pequeños. Era bastante musculoso y de la altura de Jasper. Tenía el cabello rizado y negro como el de Alice y sus ojos eran igualitos a los de su hermana. A primera impresión, daba miedo. Bella tragó pesadamente. Jasper sonrió, sintiéndose alegre por no entender nada de la próxima conversación que iba a mantener. Abie saltó de los brazos de Charlie y fue en dirección a Bella. Llegaron a la mesa y la respiración se le paró a Bella al ver tal Dios griego sentado en la silla continua del que le había echado el ojo Rosalie. Tenía el cabello bastante alborotado y era de un tono cobrizo, castaño casi rubio. Sus ojos eran iguales de hipnotizantes que los de Esme, de ese color esmeralda tan precioso. Su nariz y mandíbula eran rectas y sus labios invitaban a ser besados. Hablaba con Irina y anteriormente con Alice, la cual se quedó pasmada al ver que Jasper volvía a ir en dirección a ella. Bueno, a ellos.

―Ellos son Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella. Bella sabe hablar a la perfección el francés, por lo que si queréis hablar con ella o con los demás, ya sabéis ―indicó Esme en francés. Todos asintieron. «¿Ninguno sabe hablar inglés?» se preguntaron los tres a la vez.

Rosalie le dio un codazo a Bella.

―Hola ―saludó en francés y sus dos hermanos la imitaron, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que habían dicho. Se sentaron en tres sillas libres que había frente a ellos.

Bella suspiró y empezó hablar, por una vez, queriendo hablar con verdaderos franceses.

―Él es Jasper, tiene veintidós años, es soltero y acaba de finalizar la carrera de psicología. Ella es Rosalie, tiene diecinueve años, soltero o algo parecido y estudia Derecho. Yo soy Isabella, pero no me gusta, así que me dicen Bella, tengo diecisiete años, estoy soltera y voy a empezar a estudiar filología francesa. Ella es Abie, nuestra prima y tiene cinco años ―terminó Bella con el sonrojo persistiendo en sus mejillas.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó Rose.

―Que sois tontos ―contestó Bella.

―Aquí la tonta eres tú ―Jasper le despeinó el cabello a Bella.

―Para ya, Jasper. Vas a hacer que Bella parezca un fantoche y adiós todo mi empeño en ponerla guapa.

Mientras tanto, Bella veía cómo Alice le traducía lo que estábamos diciendo a todos los demás.

―¿Qué eres de esas que visten sudaderas y vaqueros? ―preguntó el musculoso.

―¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? ―le devolvió Bella. Sus hermanos la estaban sacando de sus casillas.

―Sólo preguntaba, Isabella.

―No me llames Isabella ―musitó―. ¡Tío, parad ya! Me estáis desquiciando ―le pidió a sus dos hermanos; se callaron al instante.

―Bien, a mí ya me conocéis, así que dejaré el honor a mis hermanos ―anunció Alice con una ancha sonrisa.

―Yo soy Emmett ―empezó el musculoso―. Tengo veintiún años, soy soltero o algo parecido y estoy estudiando arquitectura.

«Pues muy bien, pero tú no tocas a mi hermana» pensó Jasper.

―Yo soy Edward ―el chico de cabellos cobrizos tenía la voz suave como el terciopelo y para Bella fue la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida―. Tengo diecinueve años y estudio medicina.

Bella lo traduzco todo una vez hubieron parado de hablar.

―¿Por qué Rosalie no sabe hablar francés y tú sí?

―¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? Ah, es verdad, no sabes inglés ―Bella le sonrió con sarcasmo a Emmett y Rosalie los miraba a los dos, al escuchar su nombre en la conversación.

Emmett se quedó callado y la mesa ―la que entendía francés―, se echó a reír al ver por primera vez cómo Emmett no replicaba.

―Hermano, al fin alguien te calla la boca ―dijeron Edward y Alice a la vez, mientras chocaban sus manos.

―Callaros, Eddie y Allie

―No me llames así ―gruñeron los dos. Emmett tenía una cara de satisfacción en la cara.

―¿Podemos mantener una conversación en la que todos podamos participar? ―preguntó con ironía Jasper.

―Claro que sí, Jaspercito. Aprende a hablar francés y podrás hacerlo ―le respondió Bella, en broma.

―¡Pero qué graciosa me ha salido la nena! ―musitó entre dientes.

―Por favor ―ahora fue Rosalie la que estaba perdiendo los nervios―. Pregúntale a Emmett…

―Ni en broma. Si quieres te lo escribo y te la apañas para decirlo, pero no pienso dirigirle la palabra.

―Yo se lo diré, Rosalie ―terció Alice. Se lo traduzco a Emmett y éste sonrió con suficiencia.

―Un Jeep, pero está en Francia ―contestó, siendo traducido por su hermana.

―Ah, mi coche es un BMW descapotable rojo ―Rosalie sólo pudo decir en francés «ma», «voiture» y «rouge». Se veía en la cara que Emmett apreciaba que ella intentase hablar en francés _por él. _Alice se lo traduzco en condiciones y él asintió.

―¿Ahora podemos hablar todos? ―preguntó Brad―. ¡Nosotros también queremos conversar con alguien!

―Pues hablar, que nosotros escuchamos ―les dijo Bella en francés―. Yo os traduzco, en serio.

―¿Cómo es Phoenix? ―preguntó una emocionaba Kate.

―Ha sido bajar del avión y venirnos directamente hacia aquí, por lo que no hemos tenido tiempo para observar la ciudad ―aclaró Claire. Hugo y Darren, junto con su hermano gemelo y Amber, se dirigían hacia la mesa de traducción.

―¡Hola! ―saludó Jacob en español. Al menos, él sabía un poco de español―. ¿Cómo estáis, primitos? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

―Cierto, pero hemos estado muy ajetreados últimamente ―le respondió Jasper. Cogió a Amber en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Abie empezó a hablar con ella.

―¿Podemos acoplarnos, no? ―se cercioró Hugo, el más tímido de los dos.

―Claro, Hugo.

―Chicos, ellos son Jacob, Hugo, Darren y Amber. Hugo y Darren son gemelos ―presentó Bella.

―Un gusto ―traduzco Alice.

―Bella, creo que tu móvil está sonando ―comentó Jasper, cuando una melodía conocida llegó hasta sus oídos. Bella lo sacó y vio, asqueada, quién la llamaba.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó su hermana, preocupada por ella.

―¿Se lo cojo o no?

Rosalie, sabiendo de quién hablaba, le asintió con la cabeza.

―Es mejor dejárselo claro, Bells.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Deja ya ese rollo de hermano sobreprotector, Jasper.

Bella se levantó, dándole a Rosalie su prima, y se fue hacia los servicios.

―¿Qué quieres, Mike? ―desde primer momento, le dejó bien claro que no estaba para tonterías.

Mientras tanto, en la sala que estaban todos, Alice estaba preocupada por su amiga, pues ya la sentía como una. Se acercó discretamente a Rose y le preguntó lo que sucedía.

―No creo que sea nada importante, Alice ―le susurró; no contaba con decirle nada a nadie si Bella no le daba su permiso. Ella se sentiría traicionada si su hermana se lo hiciera.

Lo dejó pasar y volvió a su antiguo puesto, ocupando el lugar entre sus hermanos.

―Oye, Alice, ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ―le preguntó Jasper.

―Yo tengo veintidós, también. Soy la mayor aquí donde me ves. Edward, ¿a dónde vas?

―Al servicio, no te preocupes ―rodó los ojos. Su hermana tenía cierta sobreprotección con su hermano y a veces lo irritaba.

La cara que había puesto Bella le alertaba de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo; no dejaba de quitarle la vista de encima y obviamente, se dio cuenta de muchas más cosas que los otros presentes. Ese sonrojo y esos ojos chocolates lo habían encandilado. Pero no, él no quería pasar de nuevo por eso. Resultó ser, que un restaurante como aquél, sólo había un baño tanto para mujeres como hombres. «Genial» pensó. Desde dentro, se escuchaban sollozos y nulos intentos de contestar. Pegó a la puerta.

―Fuera ―lo gritado no lo entendió, pero persistió cuando fue la voz de Bella la que contestó.

―Bella, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

―Edward… sí, sí estoy bien ―contestó.

―No te creo. Abre la puerta, por favor ―pidió.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y se encontró a Bella con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―cerró la puerta tras de sí y con todas las confianzas del mundo, abrazó a Bella. Ella se dejó abrazar, necesitando un hombro dónde poder llorar.

―Mi novio… me ha dejado.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Quien avisa no es traidor, recordadlo. Dije que podía subir una nueva historia, y aquí está. Espero que os guste, pues va a ir de la distancia entre los dos y luego entre el parentesco entre Bella y Edward, porque Edward también lleva el apellido de Bella... bueno, ya iré descubriendo cositas :)<p>

Espero que os haya gustado; please, ¿reviews? No sé si escribo para la pared de mi cuarto si no sé si os gusta o no, en serio. Es algo frustrante.

Os dejo.

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** sólo la trama es mía.

_I can wait forever_

Summary: «Genial, ahora voy de traductora» En un lugar dónde sólo tú conoces su idioma, ¿Te callarías y que se quede la gente sin poder hablar o Dejarías a un lado tu timidez y harías de traductora? Eso es lo que le pasa a Bella con la familia francesa de su madre.

Capítulo 2

Edward se quedó anonadado al escuchar lo que Bella le había dicho. En un primer momento, se dijo que Bella se había equivocado, pues cuando ella se presentó junto con sus hermanos, dijo que estaba soltera y fue con Rosalie cuando comentó «soltera, o algo parecido». Después pensó que una chica tan guapa como ella no podía estar soltera.

Pensó en el dolor que debía de estar pasando Bella y la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó en un abrazo. Pero todavía lo había confundido más que ella no se apartara gritando como loca. Él había pasado por ese dolor, teniendo la diferencia de que en el momento en que ella la dejó, fue cara a cara. Ahora lo que importaba era esas minis vacaciones en Phoenix y disfrutarlas al máximos; y si podía llevarse unos cuantos amigos, mejor que mejor.

Con pesar, se dijo que ahora Bella y él tenían algo en común. Pero prefería no tener nada en común con ella, a tener eso.

―¿Pero no habías dicho que no tenías novio? ―Preguntó Edward, lo más suavemente que pudo.

―Bueno, verás. M-Mike y yo llevamos saliendo un año y hace un mes me enteré que me estaba engañando con mi mejor amiga Lauren… ―relató la muchacha hipando.

―No tienes por qué, Bella.

―No, necesito desahogarme con alguien ―Suspiró―. Pensé que yo tenía la culpa, pues yo no quería hacerlo con él e insistía una y otra vez para que «me dejase llevar». A pesar de eso, mi decisión siguió en pie y él seguía viéndose con Lauren. Creía que nuestra relación había quedado finalizada cuando lo eché a patadas de mi casa con mi hermana. Sin embargo, es uno de los chicos que él tiene que dejar a su novia y no al revés. Eso es ser un _macho_, ¿no? ―Rió con amargura―. Seguro que te preguntarás por qué estoy así. Bien, yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca más lo vería y prácticamente, había empezado a olvidarlo y me había hecho inmune. Pero que él me haya llamado otra vez y haya vuelto a abrir lo que había empezado a cicatrizar… Yo lo quería mucho… ―No pudo terminar, pues se le quebró la voz.

―No te preocupes, Bella. Entre todos lograremos que seas feliz y que olvides a ese patán ―Prometió Edward, con tono amable.

―Gracias ―Murmuró apenas sin ganas.

―¿Sólo lo sabe tu hermana? ¿Qué hay de Jasper?

―Hice prometer a Rosalie no decirle nada a nadie; sólo lo saben ella y mi madre. Jasper es un poco sobreprotector con nosotras dos, por ser el hermano mayor y todo eso ―Rodó los ojos, en un gesto de exasperación, pero dejando claro que le gustaba que Jasper hiciese esas cosas por ellas dos―. Nunca le ha caído bien Mike; ese desagrado lo tiene desde que lo conocí en el instituto, incluso antes de que me llegase a gustar. Eso me resultó extraño, pues tenía otros amigos y no se mostraba así con ninguno excepto con él. Por eso no quiero que lo sepa, porque vaya que haga algo de lo que después se arrepienta.

―No creo que Jasper se arrepienta por tener unas cuantas palabras con él.

―No conoces a Jasper lo suficientemente bien como yo; siempre se arrepiente si una frase lleva un toque de advertencia o de amenaza. Aunque no lo haga con esas intenciones, siempre acaba con remordimientos.

―De todas maneras, creo que Jasper se podría sentir molesto si lo sabe Rosalie y no él. Emmett hace eso constantemente cuando Alice y yo sabemos algo que él desconoce ―Edward se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa―. Además, si Jasper es como lo dices, no se podría enfadar con su hermana pequeña, ¿no?

Con una sonrisa, Bella se despegó del pecho de Edward y se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel que tenía en la mano.

―Gracias de nuevo, Edward.

―No hay de qué.

Los dos salieron del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose hacia su anterior lugar. Edward iba al lado de Bella con una sonrisa y Bella aún iba con el pañuelo mojado con sus lágrimas en sus manos. Seguramente pensarían mal de ellos al salir de un cuarto de baño, dos personas, adolescentes, hormonas revolucionadas; pero la vida era muy corta para preocuparse por nimiedades, se dijeron. Todos los que estaban en la mesa anteriormente ―ajenos del altercado de Bella en el baño― seguían hablando despreocupadamente entre sí, con la ayuda de Alice traduciendo algunas cosas. Se sentaron en sus lugares anteriores, ante la fija mirada de sus primos o los hijos de los primos de su madre, como queráis.

―¿Estás bien, Bella? ―Preguntó Rose cuando se percató de que su hermana menor tenía los ojos y la nariz roja. Jasper no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba muy entretenido hablando con Rose.

―Después te cuento.

―Hey, ahora que está aquí la traductora, ¿podemos hablar en condiciones? ―Propuso Darren, el más hablador de los dos gemelos.

―¡Eso! ―Apoyó Jacob―. Nosotros también queremos conocer a nuestros… lo que sean, más.

―¿No os ha dicho Bella que va a traducir lo que queráis? ―Preguntó retóricamente Jasper.

―¿Por qué siempre te metes en el papel de psicólogo? ―Argumentó Rosalie, cuando su hermano habló con voz persuasiva.

―Ha estudiado para eso, al fin y al cabo ―Contestó Hugo, que poco iba cogiendo confianza.

Bella se dio un golpe en la frente, en señal de no tener paciencia.

―Como sigáis así, ni vosotros vais a poder preguntar, ni ellos contestar. Así que, uno por uno, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron conformes. El primero en hablar fue Darren.

―¿Cómo es Francia?

―Francia es una ciudad muy bonita y ten por seguro que si alguna vez la visitas, no te decepcionarás ―Contestó Alice, en inglés, ahorrándole a Bella traducir.

―¿Cómo son las chicas? ―Preguntó sin rodeos Jacob. Bella lo traduzco a duras penas, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cargada de reprimenda.

―Bueno, ya sabes, como en todos sitios ―Emmett soltó una carcajada―. Hay de todo un poco; infantiles, románticas, duras, fáciles, difíciles, comprensivas, habladoras…

―Sabes que todos los adjetivos que has dicho tienen un toque machista, ¿verdad? ―Interrumpió Bella.

―Emmett, por favor ―suspiraron sus dos hermanos.

―No son machistas, señora feminista.

―¡No soy feminista! ―Señaló Bella.

―Sí que lo eres.

―El machista aquí eres tú.

―Está bien, chicos ―Alice se introduzco en la «conversación» de ellos dos, intentando frenarlos, pues de nuevo no podían mantener una charla amena―. Yo diré cómo son las chicas. Bien, son guapas y tienen talento. No son fáciles y tienen coraje. Son dulces e inteligentes; aunque alguna que otra, como aquí, que sólo quieren lo que quieren ―A Rose y a Bella les quedó claro que la última frase iba dirigida a Tanya. Jacob asintió con una sonrisa cuando Bella lo comentó en inglés.

Mientras que Alice contestaba a la pregunta de Jacob, Tanya, Jessica y Eric ―éste último por un lugar diferente al de esas dos― se dirigían hacia ellos. Tanya, sin ton ni son, se adjudicó la siguiente para preguntar.

―Pregúntale a Edward si tiene novia, Isabel ―«Aparte de tener pinta de zorra, sin cerebro», pensaron las tres chicas presentes. Ese vestido dejaba muy poco para la imaginación y constantemente hacía mohines o gestos groseros. Parecía como si la noche anterior hubiese estado de fiesta y hubiera bebido hasta no poder mantenerse en pie. Mandaba miradas coquetas a Edward y le guiñaba el ojo a cada tanto. Si pensaba que así se iba a ganar el corazón de Edward Cullen, estaba muy equivocada.

―Su nombre es Isabella ―Corrigió Jasper con tono gentil.

―Y qué más da cómo se llame. Lo que me importa es si este hombre tiene novia o no.

―Pregúntaselo tú misma, _Tatiana_ ―Respondió Rosalie, reluciendo su antipatía hacia ciertas personas.

―Díselo tú, Aline ―Probó con Alice.

―_Pardon? Je ne comprend pas ―_Contestó ésta en francés.

―Por lo visto, nadie te va a traducir, _Tatiana_ ―Jacob tosió para ocultar su risa.

Bufando como un toro, se fue con Jessica por donde vino.

―Continuemos.

―¿Hay muchos famosos por allí? ―Inquirió Irina con ojos brillantes. Quién diría que Tanya y ella eran hermanas.

―Depende. Si se rueda por Francia, suele ser por la zona de la Torre Eiffel o si no por pequeñas costas con vistas bonitas. Suele causarse un gran revuelo, la verdad ―Contestó Emmett. Bella le echó una mirada furtiva.

―¿Cómo son las casas? Es decir, en algunos lugares son edificios pero en otros lados son casitas. Mi pregunta, principalmente, es ¿Dónde vivís? ―Todos se dieron cuenta de que Hugo ya no tenía esa timidez inicial que había mostrado una hora antes.

―Hay de todo un poco ―Rió Alice―. Lo que es París ciudad así centro, son la mayoría edificios. Nosotros vivimos a las afueras de París, en una pequeña y acogedora casa.

―Alice, es de todo menos pequeña ―Intervino Emmett con el cejo fruncido.

―Oish, Emmett, es una manera de expresarse.

―Claro, como tú lo usas mucho ―Replicó.

―Habló el que sólo tiene que dibujar.

―Ser arquitecto no sólo implica…

―No es por nada, pero aquí hay gente que quisiera hablar ―Puntualizó Edward, parando momentáneamente la discusión entre sus dos hermanos. Edward se había mantenido callado mientras que los demás hacían sus preguntas y Bella y Alice traducían, pero eso a él no le importaba; le preocupaba el hecho de no poder despegar sus ojos de Bella.

―Oye, chicos, me han dicho que van a empezar a tomar los pedidos. ¿Os importa que me siente con vosotros? ―Preguntó Eric, el hijo de Mathew.

―Para nada, ¿Eric? ―Se cercioró Alice. Esto de tantos nombres traía a todo el mundo dolores de cabeza; a unos le decía el nombre del otro y así sucesivamente.

―Sí, soy Eric ―El chico se sentó en uno de los pocos sitios libres que quedaban en la concurrida mesa y le echó un vistazo a cada uno de los de allí, intentado recordar su nombre. Por alguna razón, no se acordaba de ninguno―. Lo siento, soy muy malo con los nombres. Perdón si me equivoco.

―No pasa nada, a todos nos pasa siempre ―Rió Rosalie. El chico se quedó con la boca abierta. Emmett, al instante, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. Eric volvió en sí y fijó la mirada en Emmett, preguntándose qué había hecho mal. A él se le daba fatal el instituto, apenas había salido con alguna chica y si conocía a alguien, eran los del club al que pertenecía. Le gustaba el manga, ¿por qué negarlo? De eso se trataba el club; era de ese tipo de persona que prefieren estar a solas en una habitación antes que en una sala abarrotada, como lo eran en esa ocasión.

Mientras tanto, como había dicho Eric, los camareros llegaron para tomar nota de la comida que iban a almorzar y las bebidas. Ellos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales para conocerse más, para saber de qué equipo de fútbol-baloncesto eran, sus anécdotas y cosas así.

―Y bien, ¿Qué os gusta hacer? ―Comentó Bella, cuando Rosalie le pidió que lo tradujera.

―Me apasiona ir de compras y pienso que pasar por un centro comercial es un delito, pero lo es más si entras en él y no compras nada ―Contestó Alice con un suspiro.

―Mmm, a mí me gusta hablar de coches, comer y ver la televisión. Sí, eso es lo que me apasiona en la vida ―Emmett se encogió de hombros y le dio un largo trago a su coca-cola.

―¿En serio, Emmett? ―Replicó su hermana con escepticismo―. Vas de tipo duro pero…

―Ya está bien, Alice ―Cortó Emmett con brusquedad.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado cuando Alice se puso pálida cuando fue interrumpida por su propio hermano en mitad de una charla más o menos «familiar». Edward miró a sus hermanos con reproche; a pesar de que era el menor, a veces parecía que era el mayor de los tres. A Alice se le iba la pinza la mayoría de las veces cuando veía algo que la emocionaba verdaderamente ―es decir, casi todo― y Emmett se encerraba en su cuarto a hacer qué sabe qué, o salía con una «amiga» para pasar el rato, estaba en la cocina, o simplemente chinchaba a alguno de sus hermanos. Por otro lado, Edward era más serio; no sabía a qué se debía, si había sido porque había sacado el carácter maduro de su padre o por alguna otra cosa. Al contrario que sus hermanos, Edward estaba totalmente entregado a su carrera, por lo que pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, o tocaba el piano o leía. Por eso, al ver que sus hermanos habían vuelto a crear otra atmósfera tensa, decidió intervenir.

―Estoy entregado totalmente a la medicina, por lo que estudio bastante. También me encanta tocar el piano y leer.

―¿En qué te gustaría especializarte? ―Se interesó Jasper.

―Pediatría ―Contestó éste seguro de lo que decía con una gran y estrecha sonrisa en la cara.

―¡Eso es genial! ―Dijo Irina―. Yo entro este año a la universidad y voy a empezar a estudiar Logopedia ―Añadió entusiasmada.

―¿Todos os vais a especializar en algo que tiene que ver con niños? ―Preguntó retóricamente Brad, bromeando.

―¡Claro! ―Fue la respuesta instantánea de Edward, Irina, Jacob y Bella.

―¿Tú, Jacob? ―Se mofó Jasper―. Pero si tú no sirves ni para prepararte un bocata.

―Qué risa, Jasper. Me refería a profesor de Educación Física en un instituto cualquiera.

―Me parece muy bien que ya tengas tu futuro decidido, querido primo ―Felicitó Rose, con algo de sarcasmo; Jacob y ella rara vez no se estaban peleando.

―Muchas gracias, primita.

En ese momento, llegaron algunos camareros con la comida. En toda la mesa había un tipo de variedad bastante notable.

―No sé cómo os podéis comer todo eso ―Comentó Rosalie, señalando el extremadamente grande plato de Emmett. El restaurante era chino, por lo que allí te servían la comida en una bandeja bastante grande; el pollo con piña rebosaba del plato de Emmett.

―Simple; sólo hay que tragar ―Contestó el aludido del plato, llevándose un gran trozo a su boca. Rosalie lo vio embelesada y salió de su ensimismamiento cuando un camarero le puso su ensalada china ante ella.

Todos empezaron a comer siguiendo con la charla anterior. Muchos de ellos no sabían qué es lo que iban a hacer y otros cuantos sí. Por un lado, Jasper no despegaba la vista de Alice y por otro, tampoco le quitaba el ojo a su hermana Rosalie para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo con Emmett. Como era el hermano mayor, sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanas; era más sobreprotector con Rose que con Bella. Ambos ―Jasper y Bella― sabían que Rosalie tenía un corazón frágil aunque a veces intentara aparentar ser una chica dura que no le importaba nada a su alrededor, sólo su familia y amigos. Sin embargo, ya le habían roto el corazón un par de veces y había vuelto a caer otras dos veces y eso la había hecho lo que era ahora. Aún así, ella no perdió la esperanza de encontrar a su príncipe de cuentos y seguía saliendo con chicos; sólo que ahora no se involucraba tanto como antes. Por eso no quería que se le acercara Emmett; parecía que era un tipo duro y de esos que solo pasaba una noche con una chica y al siguiente si te veo no te conozco. Y veía que su hermana ya le había echado el ojo a Emmett.

Jasper sólo había tenido unas cuantas novias, pero nada serio. Cuando vio a Alice, instantáneamente se sintió como si debiera protegerla; pero no como protegería a sus hermanas, no, de otra forma. No podía describir lo que estaba empezando a sentar por esa chica de un metro cincuenta.

Cuando ya se empezó a dispersar esta pequeña reunión familiar, sólo quedaron algunas personas. Entre ellas se encontraban los Cullen y los Swan. Adultos por un lado e hijos a otro.

―Creo que estaría bien intercambiar los teléfonos, facebooks y correo, ¿no? ―Propuso Alice, de una forma sutil.

Todos intercambiaron dichas cosas y cada uno se fue a su casa en su coche particular. Los seis, nada más llegar a sus respectivos lugares, encendieron sus portátiles para aceptar o agregar a los otros. Los Swan fueron los que debían aceptar a los Cullen; al parecer, el hotel estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban. Por la cabeza de los seis, al mismo tiempo, pasó un pensamiento: «Estos son los amigos que tienes para toda la vida».

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Lo siento por la demora, pero es que no he estado a penas conectada y no he podido escribir nada. A parte de eso, la inspiración no había vuelto de sus vacaciones personal xD el caso es que ahora he actualizado; yo feliz, vosotros felices, todos felices :DD

Creo que en el capítulo siguiente os voy a hacer un "mapa" de las familias, porque yo ni me entero de mis anotaciones en mi libreta; he tenido que hacer una especie de árbol genealógico xDD

Gracias por todos los reviews, que aunque sean poquitos, yo los aprecio :') Si me dejais uno, sabré que no escribo para la "pared" (si es que se puede llamar así, pues no queda ni un hueco de pared gracias a mis pósters de la saga :$$) Y gracias por las alertas y favoritos! :P

Espero que pueda actualizar Hold my hand en esta semana o como mucho la siguiente :3

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan :)

PD: Me podéis encontrar en Twitter como SandyPattz. **FOLLOW ME! **


End file.
